bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Outro: Wings
Outro: Wings / Interlude: Wings es la ultima canción del 2do álbum completo WINGS y penúltima de YOU NEVER WALK ALONE. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=Take me to the sky Put your hands up to the sky Yeah, if you feelin’ the vibe Uh, if you’re ready to fly Yo J, let’s do it eoril jeogui nal gieokhae keun geokjeongi eopseotgie i jageun gitteori nalgaega doel geosigo geu nalgaero naraboge haejul georan mideum, sinnyeom gadeuk cha isseosseo useumsoriwa hamkke (saecheoreom) gaji mallaneun gireul gago haji mallaneun ireul hago wonhaeseon an doel geol wonhago tto sangcheobatgo, sangcheobatgo You can call me stupid geureom nan geunyang ssik hago utji nan naega hagi silheun illo seonggonghagin silheo nan nal mireo Word nan nal mideo nae deungi apeun geon nalgaega dotgi wihamin geol nal neol mideo jigeumeun miyakhaljieonjeong kkeuteun changdaehan biyagil geol Fly, fly up in the sky Fly, fly get ’em up high niga taekhan giriya saekkya jjolji mareo ije gojak cheot bihaengin geol uh Take me to the sky hwolhwol naragal su itdamyeon yeongyeong daranal su itdamyeon If my wings could fly jeomjeom mugeowojineun gonggireul ttulhgo nara nara na nara nan naraga Higher than higher than Higher than the sky nara na nara nan naraga bulkge muldeun nalgaereul himkkeot Spread spread spread my wings La la la la la la, la la la la la la Spread spread spread my wings La la la la la la, la la la la la la Wings are made to fly fly fly Fly fly fly If my wings could fly |-| Outro ver.=Take me to the sky Put your hands up to the sky Yeah, if you feelin’ the vibe Uh, if you’re ready to fly Yo J, let’s do it eoril jeogui nal gieokhae keun geokjeongi eopseotgie i jageun gitteori nalgaega doel geosigo geu nalgaero naraboge haejul georan mideum, sinnyeom gadeuk cha isseosseo useumsoriwa hamkke (saecheoreom) gaji mallaneun gireul gago haji mallaneun ireul hago wonhaeseon an doel geol wonhago tto sangcheobatgo, sangcheobatgo You can call me stupid geureom nan geunyang ssik hago utji nan naega hagi silheun illo seonggonghagin silheo nan nal mireo Word nan nal mideo nae deungi apeun geon nalgaega dotgi wihamin geol nal neol mideo jigeumeun miyakhaljieonjeong kkeuteun changdaehan biyagil geol Fly, fly up in the sky Fly, fly get ’em up high niga taekhan giriya saekkya jjolji mareo ije gojak cheot bihaengin geol uh Take me to the sky hwolhwol naragal su itdamyeon yeongyeong daranal su itdamyeon If my wings could fly jeomjeom mugeowojineun gonggireul ttulhgo nara nara na nara nan naraga Higher than higher than Higher than the sky nara na nara nan naraga bulkge muldeun nalgaereul himkkeot Spread spread spread my wings La la la la la la, la la la la la la Spread spread spread my wings La la la la la la, la la la la la la Wings are made to fly fly fly Fly fly fly If my wings could fly ije algesseo huhoehamyeo neulkeo ganeun geon break up naneun taekhaesseo jogeon eopneun mideumeul gajigesseo It’s time to be brave I’m not afraid nal mitgie na yejeongwaneun dareugie naega ganeun gire ulji anhgo gogae sugiji anheo geogin haneuril tego nalgo isseul tenikka fly Spread spread spread my wings La la la la la la, la la la la la la Spread spread spread my wings La la la la la la, la la la la la la Wings are made to fly fly fly Fly fly fly If my wings could fly |-| Hangul =You worth it you perfect Deserve it just work it 넌 귀티나 귀티 또 pretty야 pretty 빛이나 빛이 넌 진리이자 이치 혹시 누가 너를 자꾸 욕해 (욕해) Tell em you’re my lady 가서 전해 (전해) 딴 놈들이 뭐라건 이 세상이 뭐라건 넌 내게 최고 너 그대로 절대 쫄지 말아 누가 뭐래도 넌 괜찮아 (Alright) 강해 너는 말야 You say yes or no yes or no 20세기 소녀들아 (Live your life, live your life, come on baby) 21세기 소녀들아 (You don’t mind, you don’t mind, that new lady) 말해 너는 강하다고 말해 넌 충분하다고 Let you go let you go let you go Let it go oh All my ladies put your hands up 21세기 소녀 hands up All my ladies put your hands up Now scream 너 지나가네 남자들이 say “Oh yeah 쟤 뭐야 대체 누구야?” 넋이 나가네 여자들이 say “어 얘는 또 뭐야 대체 누구야?” (Oh bae) 절대 낮추지 마 (Okay) 쟤들에 널 맞추진 마 (You’re mine) 넌 충분히 아름다워 Don’t worry don’t worry baby you’re beautiful You You You 20세기 소녀들아 (Live your life, live your life, come on baby) 21세기 소녀들아 (You don’t mind, you don’t mind, that new lady) 말해 너는 강하다고 말해 넌 충분하다고 Let you go let you go let you go Let it go oh All my ladies put your hands up 21세기 소녀 hands up All my ladies put your hands up Now scream Everybody wanna love you Everybody gonna love you 다른 건 걱정하지마 Everybody wanna love you bae Everybody gonna love you bae 넌 사랑 받아 마땅해 All my ladies put your hands up 21세기 소녀 hands up All my ladies put your hands up Now scream All my ladies put your hands up 21세기 소녀 hands up All my ladies put your hands up Now scream |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Wings Interlude,YOU NEVER WALK ALONE Outro Melon Preview Wings *Página Oficial YNWA *Página Oficial Curiosidades * J-Hope, durante su verso en la versión extendida de la canción, hizo famoso entre los conciertos de corea la frase "when i say fly, you say high!". Más adelante lo repetiría en los demás paises del tour. Categoría:Canciones